Harry potter and MOD
by ts-29
Summary: This is my take on MOD and AU. Harry realize the true meaning of master of death and goes to new universe with Hermione
1. 1

_**Chapter 1**_

…

"It was over …. It was over "The words keep repeating itself in his mind. Even if, it had taken, last of his breath to complete. He looked at the body of Lestrange brothers. They had been able to escape the battle of Hogwarts , regrouped and when they had come back. They had been more strong and powerful. They had eliminated all the Weasleys in a single strike. From then on Harry and Hermione had pledged to kill them. A war had been started. It had taken five years to end it, Britain Wizarding world was in rubles. Gringotts goblins had again revolted and put down by Harry and Hermione. He turned his face to his love and his soul mate. Hermione ,who had also been hit by a fatal course was sitting near him with her head in his shoulder, as they took the view of the sun rising over the black lake for the last time.

"I Love you Hermione" Harry said

"I Love you Harry" Hermione replied

With that they closed their eyes for the last time.

Their bodies would be laid to rest alongside Dumbledore as one of the greatest defender of light.

….

Harry and Hermione found themselves in a circular room which was almost like the office of Dumbledore and in the chair beside the desk was a person he was wearing a black robe with the hood on.

"Welcome Master, I am death" the person said looking at Harry.

"What do you mean I cannot be the Master of death? It is just a story" Harry said

"Just a story ham. Do you think that you both would have survived the past five years? If it had not been for Hollows." Death said realization came to Harry. There were many times when he and Hermione had come close to death but were able to escape using hollows.

"Yes, that right but as the saying goes with great power comes great responsibilities. By combining the three hollow after centuries you were able to use its full power. But, you also became my partner. As, I could not interfere in day to day activity of the universe you would. You would help me stop death of thousands of people and stop people who had evaded me."

"Looks like I don't have any choice again. But, what is Hermione doing here, not that I am happy that she is here" Harry asked

"Oh as she is your soul mate. Where ever you go she follows or vice versa, didn't you remember reading that even death cannot separate the soul mate from one another." death replied

Harry turned to Hermione and said "I am sorry Hermione. I mean, I know... how much you were looking forward to meet your parent"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU UNDERSTAND ONE THINK VERY CLEARLY, IF YOU EVER SAY SUCH A WORD AGAIN. I WILL KILL YOU PERSONALLY, IF YOU ARE GOING SOMEWHERE. I AM COMING TO" Hermione yelled at Harry who had sunken in his seat ,Even Death looked bothered.

"Besides who will keep you grounded" Hermione replied after calming down.

"Hey" Harry said replied with a smile.

Not paying any attention to Harry. She turned to death and said so where we have to go.

Death was watching them both with a smile. When he saw that both of them were looking at him he said "Please understand that it was not my idea, I know you to have suffered greatly. But generally those who try to unite the hollow are evil. So as a punishment they have to work for me. If it was on me, I would have send you to a vacation but this universe need your help or thousand or more people will die. I will show you what is going to happen. It will show you in reverse order with what will happen in future then the past, So that you could have a better understanding what is going to happen."

A pensieve had appeared before them ,only this was much larger than one in Dumbledore office, Death put his hand on the surface of the pensieve and said Universe 325 please. Show many color began to cir-culling the surface of the pensieve. Until, they all meet at the center and picture began to emerge , to show them the new universe. If they thought that, their universe was bad. This one was worst, Not even muggle were left. London had been converted into a graveyards. They watched as Harry of that universe lead an army of dark wizard, witch and domentor to attack on Hogwarts, ministry and muggle parliament leaving behind destruction and death. Harry and Hermione could not believe what they where seeing. What had happened to harry to turn him into that.

As they looked at death He said "Yes, this is what in store for this world if you don't go their."

"But what had happened to change the future so much?" Hermione asked.

Death replied with a serious face "This, Snape succeeded were your Snape failed. He was able to convince Voldemort to spare your mother on that night, and the destruction caused was the result of that single event. this is why we say that every decision we take has a effect on timeline. Whether good or bad it depends " Death said. He wanted Harry and Hermione to understand the importance of the task. He was giving them.

"How" Harry and Hermione asked.

"Well I will show you. You would understand better that way." Death said.

Harry and Hermione watch as Voldemort and Snape enter the Potter Household. They watched as Voldemort killed James and stunned Lily, As she tried to save harry and turn his wand toward Harry. While Snape went to work on Lily, As she was still willing to die for harry. The protection still worked. They watch in silence as Snape oblivated her planted a memory of their affair and Sirius as the secret keeper of the potters. He gave Lily a Slip of love potion. By that time Voldemort had fired the killing curse from his wand at Harry. They watched as Voldemort body was consumed in flame and Harry disappeared. Snape quickly entered the room when he saw that his master had fallen. Harry nowhere in sight he thought he was dead. He levitated Lily and passed over the body of James into the darkness.

Harry and Hermione were stunned by what they had seen. After some time Harry said "That means that in this world Snape is loyal to Voldemort." They may not like Snape but they had come to respect the potion master in their universe.

"Yes, after disappearing Harry appeared in Remus's house, after bouncing off Sirius's. Who was not there. Remus at that time was sleeping, as it was Full moon the day before. When he woke up in the morning and by the time he feed you and was feeling well to leave the house. The paper was full of Neville being the boy who lived. James and you dying, Sirius being death eater and Lily's affair with Snape." Death said.

"After quick thinking He took Harry to a Potter property which was well warded and no one knew about it. He sealed the entire house by bringing all the wards which had been dormant for many year. Even through he was not a was given permission from the last Lord Potter and was taking care of heir of the Potter family, so it worked. On your third birthday he found Hermione how had performed accidental magic to get away from the Car crash which killed her parent (death looked at Hermione as he said that ) Harry and Hermione became a quick friend but after Remus died when they were six due to being at a wrong place at a wrong time. They only had themselves and started to learn magic and become very good at it. They found a book on ancient magic which they learned. Now imagine one day, he finds out that his mother was not only alive but SAW HER WITH THE MAN SHE AFFAIR WITH, WHO WAS NOW HER HUSBAND, HE RUNS AWAY .After doing some digging he finds that his mother was with that man when his father died protecting him. Think that after finally gathering the courage after few years he goes to comfort his mother he only wants her to accept him and to answer him why she did it but as she was oblivated she not only refused to accept that he was her child but also threw him out I think that you finally understand why he turned evil." Death continued

"So at least Hogwarts is free from Snape this time. How Neville is the boy who lived." Hermione

When Harry looked at death as he stopped "What happened now?" he said

"Snape was never a accused of being a Death eater. As he married your mom soon after the war ended. No one thought that Snape was a death eater when he married a muggle-born and due to the secrecy by Voldemort, no one suspected a thing and as for Neville. His parent were attacked by Lestrange brother and doing so he got a 'v' mark on the same night you were attacked."

"Okay we have Snape in Hogwarts and a wrong boy who lived anything more " Hermione said

"Only that you will gain their emotion along with their bodies as you know that every magic you perform, is due to the emotion you feel happiness, anger, hate like so it is impossible to remove from their body." Death said

As Harry and Hermione nodded they felt the world around them fading

 _ **Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, I am back and sorry for the long wait. I have made some changes in the first Chapter so please read it.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Harry and Hermione where the resident of universe 325 for one month and 15 days. They had arrived the day after Harry had found that his mother was alive. The last month and a half were very relaxing. They had spent the time getting used to their new bodies, absorbing the memory of their previous self, getting used to their magic and it had change it came to them more easily, They were both exceptional at wandless magic. It was a gift they got from their younger self. It was not because they were very powerful well they were powerful and years of training they had also helped. But it was mainly due to they did not know that it could not be done. As they did not have anyone after Remus death to tell them what is possible and what is not. There was nothing stopping them. Well, it could also be said that they didn't have a wand. They have also spent their time by moving in the muggle London behaving like two teenagers in love.**_

 _ **Although they have been relaxing, let it not be said that they had forgotten why they were here. Today was the day when they will break Sirius out of Azkaban. As Harry was not in Hogwarts, Sirius had no reason to break from Azkaban. Oh, did they mention that it was summer before the fourth year of Hogwarts or would be their fourth year if they went to Hogwarts? Yes, they did not go to Hogwarts because no school owl can make the pass through these wards. But if everything went to plan they would be on 31st October but today was the day to break Sirius out. Harry would not allow any second more than that he had stayed at that hell hole.**_

 _ **At midnight both Harry and Hermione were ready. They both thought of the photograph of Sirius's cell. They had seen so many years ago and flamed out. Yes, it was one of the two powers that Harry had received due to the Camber of the Secret accident. They had shown themselves when Harry had past majority. The other being partial petrifaction. He can stop any person if he wants and they would become rigid and unable to move. As Hermione was his soul mate. She also got this powers.**_

 _ **Azkaban (midnight)**_

 _ **In the bottom most, remote and most secure cell in the whole Azkaban with two dementors constantly at either side of the gate laid a dog, only the front part of its face was visible. It was whimpering with cold and the effect of the dementor. Suddenly two balls of fire appeared in front of the gate and two figured stepped out of the fire. One was male other was a female. Before either of the dementors had the time to react both the human raised their hand and an otter and a stag burst through them. The dementors were quickly forced toward the wall effectively trapping them. The human quickly turned their attention toward the cell and the female quickly unlocked the cell with a wave of her hand. The male figure quickly rushed in and kneeled before the dog. He gently put the dog face in his lap. The dog only whimpered.**_

 _ **"Sirius... Sirius..." Harry said as he gently stroked the dog's fur. The dog seemed to become relaxed but still did not wake up.**_

 _ **By this time the female had made her way toward Harry and said " Harry we must get out of here with him"**_

 _ **Harry nodded his reply**_

 _ **Hermione locked the cell. While harry tried to keep a full grown dog in his arms. When Hermione joined him. They both again disappeared in the ball of fire.**_

 _ **As shown as the figure left the Stag and otter keeping the dementor at the wall also disappeared. Both of the dementors again floated back to the position against the door. Not noticing that they were standing against an empty cell.**_

 _ **Eeylops Owl Emporiums**_

 _ **The owner of Eeylops Owl Emporiums again woke up by the sound coming from his shop downstairs. He quickly made his way to his shop. He knew that the sound was coming from the corner of his shop. Where he kept naughty owls. This owl had given David lot of trouble and she was also his favorite. She had beautiful white feathers. He had known that she would be for someone special. She was always very well behaved except the one time; she had beaten the Malfoy junior When he had come to by an owl. He still chuckled when he thought about it**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Malfoy junior made his way into the shop with his father. His nose held high like he owned this stop. Which did he not the only share anyone had except for him been that of the potter that also only small percentage? Anyway, it did not take long for him to spot her and had made his way toward her cage. He quickly opened the door and went to grab her. David stopped himself from yelling at the boy. But she did it from David when she bit him in his finger forcing him to take his hand out. She quickly hopped out of her cage used her long wings to hit the Malfoy junior on his head three times. Then flying up to one of the high windows and showing him her tail and if it was not enough she had winged her tail at him before turning and fixing him with a death glare. The whole shop laughed at the owl antic and the Malfoy.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

 _ **But for the past month and a half she had been very naughty. She had forced him to move her in the corner. She was still beating the door of her cage with her beak. What happened sweatily she looked at him and again attacked the he understood what she wanted and opened the door for her. She quickly hopped out of her cage gave a thank hoot to him and flew out of the door.**_


End file.
